hongkongbusesfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexander Dennis Enviro500
The Alexander Dennis Enviro500 (previously known as the TransBus Enviro500) is a tri-axle double-decker bus built by Alexander Dennis (formerly by TransBus) in the United Kingdom. It was unveiled in 2002 and is one of the Enviro-series bus models made by TransBus/Alexander Dennis. Design The Dennis chassis for Enviro500 (also known as Trident E500 ) was modified from Trident 3. It can be fitted with Cummins ISMe335 Euro III engine (later Cummins ISLe340 Euro IV/Euro V engine which uses AdBlue to reduce emission of nitrogen oxides through selective catalytic reduction process), or ISM-330 engine for the buses delivered to North America, and coupled to Voith DIWA864.3E 4-speed or ZF 5HP602 5-speed gearbox. Later Voith DIWA864.5 4-speed gearbox, ZF 6HP602 6-speed gearbox and Allison B500R 6-speed gearbox became available and now they are the standard configurations. Initially only the 12-metre (40 ft)-long version of the Enviro500 was built, but in 2007 Alexander Dennis announced the production of the 12.8-metre-long version,Alexander Dennis - News: No stopping the bus as resurgent ADL steps up a gear for 2008 and an 11.3-metre-long variant followed in 2008. Later Alexander Dennis developed the hybrid electric version of Enviro500, known as the Enviro500H, with GM-Allison's parallel hybrid drive system, it was unveiled in late 2008.Bus and Coach.com - Analysis: ADL acceleratesBus and Coach News - ADL announces US assembly deal The Enviro500 bodywork is also available with Volvo B9TL chassis. External appearance The body of the Enviro500 was based on the original style of the single-deck Enviro300, and the upper-deck frontal design was similar to the design used on the Plaxton President body. The vehicle exceeded some design limitations in Hong Kong, prompting the local Transport Department to make some exclusions in order to make the buses available to KMB on time. * The width of the bus is 2550 mm (100.3 inches), exceeded the limit of 2500 mm (98.4 inches). The width of 2550 mm, approved by the EU, became the current standard. * A fixed glass replaced the emergency door at the rear of the upper deck, but with more hammers available for emergency. * The front indicators are the smallest of all current models of KMB. The facelifted version of Enviro500 body, first built in late 2003, have revised frontal and rear designs. In 2011, Alexander Dennis unveiled the Enviro500 with new frontal design, which had the same front with the Enviro400. Hong Kong The Enviro500 and is designed and built according to current European standards and the operating environment of Hong Kong. Kowloon Motor Bus The Enviro500 is the first model of second-generation low-floor buses for Kowloon Motor Bus, with straight staircase and plug door (only at the exit) fitted. All KMB's Enviro500 buses had a bronze band added to the champagne livery to differentiate them from the first-generation low-floor buses. When TransBus announced the development of the Enviro500, KMB became the launch customer by switching the last 20 of an order of 100 Dennis Trident 3 to the Enviro500 in 2002. Later in the same year, KMB placed a second order for a further 100 of the vehicles. The first Enviro500 arrived in Hong Kong on 12 November 2002 and was registered in January 2003. The remaining 119 buses entered service between March 2003 and November 2003. In 2003 KMB placed the third order for 65 Enviro500s, quickly followed by a further 50. The bodywork of these buses received a number of minor modifications. The first 112 buses entered service between November 2003 and June 2005, and the remaining three buses were registered by its subsidiary Long Win Bus. Due to the commencement of the KCR West Rail in late 2003 and KCR Ma On Shan Rail in late 2004, Transport Department of Hong Kong requested KMB to reduce its fleet size, so the registration of these four batches of KMB Enviro500 were delayed and some of them were stored for a long time before entering service. In 2005, KMB placed a further order for 25 more vehicles with modified bodywork and new Alexander Dennis badge, 24 of them (five had their electronic route destination displays supplied by Gorba instead of Hanover) entered service in early 2006. The last one, a Euro IV-engined prototype, with fleet number ATEU1 (originally ATE257), has entered service on 24 May 2006. In 2009, it reemerged as a Euro V-engined bus.KMB Introduces the First Euro V Engine In late 2005, KMB ordered 15 more buses which entered service in August 2006. Later a batch of 9 buses with Euro IV engines was ordered for delivery in 2009, which entered service in mid-2009. One of them was fitted with luggage rack after body assembly. It was quickly followed by another batch of 46 buses for delivery in 2010, 20 of them were eventually diverted to Long Win Bus, and 26 buses entered service with KMB in 2010-2011. A batch of 35 buses with Euro V engines was ordered for delivery in 2010-2011, like the previous batch, some of the buses were diverted to Long Win Bus. Early Withdrawal In July 2008, one of KMB's Enviro500 number ATE180 (LN5481) was written off after being burnt out in KMB's depot in Tin Shui Wai on 31 March 2008. Long Win Bus Long Win Bus registered three Enviro500 buses, which were acquired from KMB, in August 2005 (with fleet number 801-803) to cope with the increased demand for bus services after the opening of Hong Kong Disneyland. In late 2005, Long Win Bus ordered five more buses which had luggage racks fitted when new. The first four buses (804-807) entered service in June/July 2006. The last one (fleet number 601), which was fitted with coach seats, entered service in July 2006. A further batch of seven buses with Euro IV engines had been ordered for delivery in 2009. The first six buses entered service in mid-late 2009. The last one, which was fitted with coach seats, entered service in October 2009. These were followed by further five buses, with the first four being registered in December 2009; the last one, which was fitted with coach seats, entered service in April 2010. In 2010, Long Win Bus received twenty more Enviro500 buses with Euro IV engines. A batch of 6 buses with Euro V engines was ordered for delivery in 2010-2011. Citybus Citybus ordered 10 Enviro500s with Euro IV engine and luggage racks, soon after its sister company New World First Bus's order. The first batch of chassis arrived Hong Kong in the third quarter of 2007 for body assembly in NWFB depot at Chong Fu Road. They entered service in December 2007/January 2008. A further batch of 18 buses with Euro IV engines had been ordered for delivery in 2009, they entered service in 2009. They were followed by another 77 buses, they entered service in 2010-2011. MTR Kowloon-Canton Railway Corporation originally ordered 9 12-metre long Euro IV-engined Enviro500 buses in early 2007 for its Feeder Bus service.Alexander Dennis - News: Flying start as market leader wins £25M of new orders in first week of 2007 The first completed bus arrived Hong Kong on November 24, 2007, then registered in February 2008 and entered service in March 2008; the rest of them entered service in March/April 2008. Due to a railway merger between MTR and KCR in late-2007, they are now operated by MTR Corporation for running MTR Feeder Bus (previously known as KCR Feeder Bus) routes. Later a batch of 15 buses with Euro IV engines was ordered for delivery in 2009, they were first registered in April-August 2009. This was followed by another order for 9 buses. New World First Bus for an open top double decker bus]] New World First Bus ordered 18 Enviro500 buses with Euro IV engine in early 2007. 17 buses entered service in early/mid-2008, another one (fleet number 5504) was shipped to Australia in March 2008, after body assembly, for demonstration in several cities between April and May 2008, it finally entered service in June 2008. In 2008 New World First Bus ordered twenty 11.3m-long buses with Euro IV engines for delivery in 2009. They entered service in July-October 2009. A further batch of twenty similar buses with Euro V engines entered service in early 2010. In 2010, a batch of 24 12m-long buses with Euro V engines was ordered for delivery in 2010-2011. They entered service in January-May 2011. CLP Group CLP Group ordered 5 Enviro500 buses with Euro IV engines for its staff shuttle bus service in 2008. The specification is similar with Citybus's Enviro500, but without wheelchair place and standees. They entered service in June 2009. Enviro500 bodywork on Volvo B9TL chassis As of early 2009, Kowloon Motor Bus and Long Win Bus in Hong Kong and Dublin Bus of Ireland are operating buses with this combination. For more details, see Volvo B9TL. References See also Competitors *Neoplan Centroliner *Scania K310UD *Volvo B9TL External links *Product description in Alexander Dennis official website *Enviro500 in Queensland *Enviro500 in Sydney Category:Buses Enviro500 Enviro500 Category:Double-decker buses Category:Hybrid electric buses zh-yue:亞歷山大丹尼士Enviro 500 zh:亞歷山大丹尼士Enviro 500